Problem: To visit her grandmother, Jessica takes a car 6.03 miles and a motorcycle 2.67 miles. In total, the journey takes 24.2 minutes. How many miles is Jessica's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Jessica travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${6}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ Jessica travels 8.7 miles in total.